


One toddler's step closer

by silverisararermetalthangold



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so in love, Cat eyes, Crying Magnus Bane, Cuteness overload, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec parents, Marriage Proposal, Max is a cutie, Same-Sex Marriage, Tears, Worried Alec Lightwood, and simon is terrified, isabelle is in the wedding planner mood, ring, tears of joy of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverisararermetalthangold/pseuds/silverisararermetalthangold
Summary: Izzy moved a stray of her dark hair behind her ear “Alec, the right time will never come, it’s the proposal that makes the moment right, don’t stress too much on how to ask him, just do it”Well, how will Alec propose to the love of his life?





	One toddler's step closer

Alec read for the fifth time the Clave’s report and for the fifth time his mind wasn’t collaborating.

All his mind could think of was the shining dark blue little box laying in the second drawer of his desk: by now, it was laying there almost for two weeks and half.

14 days, 11 hours and 45 seconds for precision.

And Alec was getting crazy about it.

 

It wasn’t that Alec was afraid of the answer, after they took Max with them officially, they talked about marriage and the warlock had said that one day, the answer would have been yes.

It was more like of how the hell asking him: after a nice dinner? Casually in bed? On breakfast? After some domestic moment?

Alec sighed and abandoned the report on the desk, letting his body relax the tension on his comfortable black armchair.

 

He closed his eyes and after a minute, he opened the drawer and took the box in his hands – for the hundredth time in these 14 days –: outside, it was a beautiful suede fabric in a marvelous midnight blue shade, the color of warlocks wedding.

Alec opened it revealing – in the black box’s walls – a stunning silver thin ring, with an elegant and sinuous round line ending in the middle with a tiny bright and warm amber stone.

Inside the ring, the lightwood’s family symbol.

Silver for the angelic blades, amber for Magnus’ eyes color: the ring was literally a mixture of them.

Alec observed it lost in his thoughts for a good minute when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

The archer immediately closed the box, hide it in his left pocket, and then cleared his throat.

“Yes?”

The door opened and a bunch of black wavy hair entered in his view.

“Ehy Iz, something happened?”

“No I just found a demon nest and I was wondering if the head of the Institute had five minutes to take down some nasty monster with his little sister” Isabelle walked towards the desk all smile until she noticed that her brother’s mind seemed far far away from the conversation.

“Is everything okay? Is Max okay?” she sat down opposite of Alec, now a worried expression on her face.

“Yes Max is okay, it’s…it’s nothing real-“

“Are you still thinking of how to propose?”

Alec tried to say something but the amused and fond look his sister gave him made him close his mouth.

“I’ll take this as a yes” Izzy moved a stray of her dark hair behind her ear “Alec, the right time will never come, it’s the proposal that makes the moment right, don’t stress too much on how to ask him, just do it”

“Magnus never received a proposal in his hundredths years, he deserve a perfect proposal” Alec sighed and then took out the box, his eyes almost burning the object in his hands ““I just want it to be perfect Iz”

 

Isabelle looked at Alec, his eyes sad and his brow furrowed together in frustration; she got up and walked until he reached her brother’s armchair.

 

She didn’t say a word; she just hugged her brother from behind, her head resting on Alec’s.

“Why don’t you come with me and the others to fight some demons? To clean your mind for a bit”

Alec didn’t respond, he just glanced at her sister and then at the ring, deep in thoughts.

_Izzy was right, it was useless to watch the ring for hours, the proposal wouldn’t happen itself by just watching the ring._

“Okay Iz, let me take my bow” his sister smiled and left a kiss on his temple, a minute later Alec was alone again in his office, he threw one last look at the box, closed it, put it in his pocket and left the Institute.

 

 

 

“Simon on your left!” Simon turned around avoiding the ravener demon attacking him but ended up being thrown against a showcase of an old clothes shop, shattering the glass in thousands of pieces.

Isabelle run towards the demon trapping his tail into her shining whip, three arrows flew into the air hitting the demon neck and eyes, a minute later the demon exploded dirtying Simon and Isabelle in black and smelling ichor.

Alec turned around and saw Jace killing other two ravener demons while Clary was fighting the fourth one with her Morgenstern sword.

Simon, after checking Isabelle, run to help his parabatai while Alec and Isabelle run to give Jace a hand.

At the end of the mission, Alec and Simon were the most cleaned of them all, much to Jace’s whines.

They were walking down one of the main street – with their invisible runes on – talking and laughing over Alec’s stories about Max’s attempts of making Magnus losing his mind.

“So…when will you propose Alec? Please say soon so I won’t hear Isabelle monologues every time she sees wedding’s magazines- ouch ehi!” Jace massaged his scalp – exactly where his sister’s hand slapped him – and glared at her “I’m trying to make him do **the** step Iz”

“Try to shut up and do **_the_** step yourself bro” Alec teased Jace smirking, Simon and Isabelle blowing up in laughs at Jace and Clary’s reaction and red faces.

Jace looked away, red in face, when Isabelle suddenly stopped and squealed “Alec look! Aren’t these onesies cute, they would be perfect for Max-“

“Please don’t buy other hundredths of onesies-“ but Isabelle was already activating her new cleaning rune while making herself visible, smiling widely and disappearing into the shop a second later, leaving a surrendered Alec among his laughing friends.

“How do you deal with her 24 hours every day?” Alec looked at Simon, sighing while activating his cleaning rune on his neck “now that you want to propose? I don’t really know, survival instinct I think” 

Alec closed his eyes smiling a little “C’mon bro, I can hear her screams of delight from here” Clary entered the shop followed by Simon, Jace and Alec behind them.

 

“Look at this Alec! He loves pirates, he will love this!” Alec was trying to look annoyed but after looking at his sister literally glowing talking about her nephew – while taking the entire shop shelves into her hands – he gave up.

“Izzy, Max has more than five pajamas about ships and pirates, he’s gonna became a real pirate at this rate” in his mind, the picture of last week evening came to his mind, making him laugh “why are laughing?” Isabelle turned to him with a playing smile on her red flaming lips “nothing, it just came to my mind last Thursday, I came home to Magnus and Max dressed like pirates, the living room covered in sand”

Isabelle let out a giggle “Magnus was on the floor and Max was bouncing on his chest excited branding a wood sword in his tiny blue fingers”

“Aww look at you, your eyes are taking the shape of hearts” Isabelle laughed at her brother’s expression “Max will be so excited when the moment of the free cake’s samples will come”

“Yeah…but first there should be the proposal” Alec leaned against the shelf, his eyes on the light yellow floor.

“Alec, you're stressing yourself too much about this, just do it I know you want to make the most perfect proposal of all time but Magnus will love it anyway because he loves you, wherever you go, whatever you do, Magnus loves it because it comes from you, you old married couple"

Alec raised his chin and gave her sister a fond look, a silent thank you for being the supportive other half of his heart.

“Let’s get this things payed what do you say?” Isabelle reached Simon and Clary – full of tiny cute onesies too, Max got them all wrapped around his tiny fingers – and in a second, the girls were lost in a bubble full of aww and little giggles.

Jace and Simon shook their heads watching their girls, and Alec just stood there with his arms full of toddler’s clothes, looking at his family going crazy about his son.

 _His son_ , Alec still couldn't believe this sometimes.

He was consul, head of the Institute, and now father.

Soon, if his stupid ass would make the move, he would be a husband.

Jace turned to Alec smiling and the archer did the same when something, in the corner of his hazel eye, caught his attention.

Behind Jace and Clary, a shelf was filled with different colorful onesies with different writings on them, in various fonts, sometimes even with drawings.

In particular, a specific pile of onesies stole Alec’s eyes and made his heart jump out of his chest.

“Ehy Jace can you hold these?” Jace didn’t have time to ask Alec what was happening or where he was going that his parabatai practically run away from them towards the shelf behind Clary.

The gang watched him grabbing a light grey onesie with fine dark blue trimmings along the holes for arms and legs.

It was perfect.

 

Alec returned to his family who wore knowing smirks like Isabelle, and puzzled expression like Simon or Jace.

 

“I take this too” the old woman behind the counter smiled sweetly at him, added the last item to the rest, and then said them goodbye.

 

When they got out of the tiny kids shop, Alec raised his wrist and watched the time “I should go, mom and Luke must be tired by Max’s screaming and excessively amount of life in him”

“say them hi from us, we’re going to the Institute to get report done and then home, maybe tomorrow we’ll drop by” Isabelle put her arms around Simon’s left arm, her lips open in a wide smile.

“Okay see you tomorrow, thank you for buying hundredth of clothes Max didn’t need” Clary giggled along with Jace, soon after everyone waved each other goodbyes and left.

 

_Okay Alec, breathe, you can do this._

He turned around walking towards the loft smiling at the evening Magnus would have had in a few hours.

 

 

“And here goes mr Crocks- Oh no! Mr Crocks is eating captain Hook’s hand!” Max’s giggles filled the whole bathroom, his tiny hands too delighted to care about water splashing and wetting the whole bathroom floor around the bath.

“Daddy pweter pan is ‘oming!” Max’s right hand raised the figurine of Peter Pan riding a big yellow duck into the air, in Peter’s hand, a tiny bright, pink sword.

“Pweter made booboo to Mr Crocks! Pweter won Daddy!” Alec – laying down on the floor near the bathtub with his sleeves rolled up – raised one of his arm and put his chin on his hand, watching the light of his life laughing and playing with the toys floating on the transparent water.

“Okay Max, Mr Crock and Captain Hook need to recover so it’s time to get out and letting them sleep”

“ ‘kay” Alec got up and raised his son to his chest, drying his skin and hair with his bright yellow bathrobe with little oranges leaf on it.

“Okay blueberry, papa will be here soon and I will need your help for something, do you want to be part a secret plan?”

“What plan daddy?” Max answered whispering, his tiny legs moving on the edge of Magnus and Alec’s bed, his expression curious and excited “the plan of daddy asking papa to marry him”

Max’s sudden jumping on the bed excited was all Alec needed as an answer, a few minutes later Max was dressed in his new onesie and the ring was waiting his big entrance in Alec’s back pocket.

 

 

 

Two hours later, finally, Alec heard the familiar sound of a portal opening, a second later a glowing Magnus dressed in a fabulous shade of deep green and gold damask on his jacket appeared “Alexander, Blueberry I’m home!”

Max, in the middle of the living room surrounded by all types of toys, suddenly raised his head and looked at Alec.

_This was the bat signal, the plan began now._

Alec nodded to his son and they both waited until Magnus entered the living room, his smile growing impossibly wide at seeing his blueberry.

“Ehy blueberry!” Max turned his head towards Magnus, his big blue eyes full of joy “where is my welcome home kiss?”

_Okay Alec, this is it, breathe._

Max jumped to his tiny feet and run to Magnus who crouched to embrace his son with his entire body.

“Oh little blueberry smells wonderful, did Daddy gave you a bath? Did Mr. Crocks ate Captain Hook’s hand again?” “Yes Papa, but Pweter came and now Mr. Crocks is recovering with Hook”

“Oh well lucky Mr. Crocks- oh is this a new onesie? Did Daddy went shopping, this is a shocking surprise even for an old warlock like me, let me see what’s written-“

Magnus’ breath stopped in his throat, his heart began beating at a dangerous speed, his golden cat eyes shining with shock.

Magnus raised his right hand to Max’s chest, his fingertips brushing the cloth.

On the onesie, written in big dark font, there were the words “Papa, will you marry daddy?”

Magnus turned around and saw Alec on one knee with a tiny box in his hand, opened: in it, a silver ring was shining in all its glory.

The room was bathed in the gold light of the golden hour, Alec’s hazel eyes were locked in Magnus’ cat eyes, Alec’s dark hair messier than ever, Magnus’ amber skin empathized and similar to real gold.

“Alexander-“ Magnus whispering voice held a heavy weight of hundredth of years of craved feelings, and craved desires.

“It’s almost two weeks that I have this ring waiting for the right time to ask you, but…I realized the right time doesn’t exist, it’s the moment that makes it right. I wanted to make you the most epic and romantic and deserved proposal of all yours 800 years of life because you never experienced a proposal and you deserve it but in the end, a onesie saved me and I had this idea of Max asking it indirectly because what’s more perfect than our family that we never believed we could have?”

Alec watched a single tear escaping Magnus’ eyes and rolling down his cheek and when Alec began to talk again he realized his voice was trembling a bit.

“We save each other from the day we met, and I couldn’t be more thankful to the angel, or Clary but don’t say this to her, of bumping into our lives bringing us together”

Magnus let Max down on the floor who watched the scene with a toothless smile and big eyes “I won’t say all the things you already know, you know that my love for you teared down even Edom, all I’m asking is, Magnus Bane, will you give me the honor of becoming my husband?”

For a moment, the room was deadly silent, you could have heard their hearts bumping frantically and loudly but apart that not another noise could be heard.

Then, a whisper broke the bubble “yes” Magnus had his hand on his mouth, his lips slowly growing into a wide smile, his eyes full of unleashed tears.

Alec looked at him and the realization of Magnus’ answer came down on him, his mouth matching Magnus’ big smile.

“Yes?”

“By the angel, yesyesyes” Magnus’ repeated answer got lost on Alec’s lips – or teeth for how much they were smiling – for what it seemed forever.

Alec separated them only to put the ring on Magnus’ finger with trembling hands and big tears full of pure happiness.

They locked eyes again and Magnus couldn’t take it anymore, his hands took his boyf- fiancé’s face - _it was his fiancé now holy hell_ – in his hands and kissed him like they didn’t normally do in front of their kid: open, long and sensual.

“We’re gonna marry, oh my god-“

“Yayy papa is ‘onna mawwy daddy!”

“Yes!”

Magnus opened his arms to welcome his precious ray of sunshine while Alec held them both, their laughs and tears filling the room, the golden hour still bathing the whole scene in gold.

 

 

 

_Magnus never wanted to give his heart to a Shadowhunter, but here he was, engaged to a Lightwood._

_He always wanted a child but his nature didn’t permitted this privilege so he always thought he would never had one, but then Blueberry came into his life._

_He always wanted to marry his soulmate but immortality was a hard weight to take, until Alexander._

 

For the next half hour, Magnus, Alec and Max stayed sprawled on the living room floor playing with Lego and toys together with their little blueberry, the rest of the world forgotten for this moments of blessing.

 

 

 

An hour later, suddenly, a loud crash of shattered glass and screams made Simon stop talking with Jace about weapons, both men run quickly to the kitchen founding their girls overexcited with a big grin on their faces.

The floor completely covered in milk and broken glass pieces.

“What the hell happened here?” Simon walked towards Isabelle cautiously, trying not to step up onto the sharp glass.

Isabelle and Clary moved from the dining table with the Ipad and turned it around, Alec, Magnus and Max’ faces on the screen.

“Hey Magnus, your future brothers in law have arrived!” Simon and Jace stood in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded, their eyes going from Isabelle and Clary to Magnus and Alec.

“What-“ Simon began to talk but Alec’s voice and Magnus’ right hand preceded the Shadowhunter “look like someone said yes guys!”

Jace finally understood and let out a laugh that held in it all the happiness and joy he felt for his brother and his, well fiancé.

“Congratulation guys!” Simon reached the screen looking at the ring, Jace next to him “about damn fucking time bro-“

“Jace, the language-!”

“Yeah daddy fudgin’ time!” Max imitated Jace’s swear in his toddler language and Magnus couldn’t do resist but blowing up in a laugh.

After a second, Isabelle was already ranting about all the details of the wedding, the flavors of the cake, how to decorate the entire Institute and stuff.

Simon looked at her, his eyes terrified so he turned his head towards the screen and asked the newly couple

“Guys….do you have a room for me? Isabelle entered the wedding planner mood and I’m terrified, please save a poor new shadowhunte-ouch no okay okay okay Iz let go my hear, ouch ouch”

 

 

The whole gang blew up in laughs again at the comic scene, Max screaming supports for his loved auntie.

Alec looked at Magnus laughing while holding their son, the light of the room shining onto the amber nestled into the ring, the golden rock matching his cat eyes.

Magnus, feeling observed, turned his head and found the fondest look he has ever seen on Alexander.

The warlock smiled and kissed his fiancé, their hands intertwined and the cold feeling of the silver metal making the whole situation real.

In the background, the laughs continued.

  


  


Alec thought that it wouldn’t have existed a more perfect time and that Isabelle was right, it wasn’t about _finding_ the right time, it was about _creating_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi angels! I'm coming back with a os about Malec proposal because well, the show hints and various spoilers in these loooooong months gave me so much wedding vibes feelings that my heart said "chiara, you have to write this- no shut up now you open word and write"
> 
> So, well here I am blessing you with fluff (rare, usually I'm composed by angst as my friends say)
> 
> I had this idea of the onesie for so long after I saw one on pinterest but I guess I was waiting the right time like Alec to write it down ahahahha  
> hope you love this little bubble of fluff, because now all I will write will be the Edom sequel of my serie (I'm already crying sigh)
> 
> kudos and comments are well accepted, hope you like this angels and HAPPY NEW EPISODES OF SHADOWHUNTERS TO EVERYONE please don't die on the Malec training scene, I love you y'all ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


End file.
